


Something Different

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes on the hunt for something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

As Adam looks around the bar, he can't help thinking same old, same old. 

Same faces he sees every time he comes here. There's a few he recognizes, even a couple he might be willing to take on a repeat ride, but that's for another night.

Tonight, he wants something different. Something out of the ordinary. Someone that's willing to - he loses his train of thought when he spots him, leaning against the end of the bar, sipping a drink as he casually watches the dance floor.

He's tall, maybe even taller than himself, his complexion is dark, dark stubble frames his jaw and chin. The strangers face holds character, from maturity not from years of hard living. Adam would put him at late thirties, maybe even early forties. And fuck, his hair is the stuff of porn fantasies - glorious, thick, dark waves ending at his shoulders. Oh to have him on all fours, fucking him hard while pulling on that hair. He reaches down to quickly adjust himself as he continues his perusal.

He could pose for one of those firefighter calendars.

Adam watches the man turn down twink after twink with a polite but disinterested smile. 

He's perfect.

"Hey Steve," he calls to the bartender. "That guy over there, with the gray shirt."

"Oh, you mean, Angel?" Steve asks as he follows Adam's gaze.

"Angel? That's his name?" 

A laugh. "No, it's Angelo but he rescued some young kid one night from a group of gay bashers. Took on four of them all by himself. They limped away before the cops arrived. The kid called him his angel and you know how it goes," Steve shrugs with a smile.

Four guys? Alone? 

"When was this?" He would've heard about it surely. Adam's not a stranger to this club.

"Last year. He hasn't been around the last few months. Had to go back east to take care of his mom. She had cancer or something. He just got back a couple weeks ago."

Adam glances back at the man, wondering if he'd be willing to give him what he needs tonight. Angelo turns to place his glass on the bar when his eyes meet Adam. Angelo gives him a smile and a nod before turning to leave out the back door.

"Fuck, he's leaving," Adam mumbles.

"You, him, but he's not your normal," Steve starts only to shut up when Adam levels him with a look.

"He is tonight," Adam answers and goes after him.

By the time he makes it to the door, Adam's sure his chance had passed. Too many people stopping to ask for a picture or to say hi. If only he could be a prick and ignore them for once.

He sees him standing by a dumpster in the alley, hands across his chest, head tilted to the door Adam just exited, like he was waiting for him. Angelo tilts his head to the right in an obvious gesture for Adam to follow. 

Adam follows him around a corner, when he's suddenly slammed against a wall, hands holding his arms above his head. His heart pounds with excitement, warm breath hits his face. 

"What do you want?"

His voice is hoarse and deep. Just hearing it sends a shiver through Adam's body. Adam stares into dark eyes, his head moves slightly forward, his lips open. That's all the invitation that's needed. A throaty moan escapes him as the stranger devours his mouth, taking total possession, leaving nothing unexplored. 

Angelo's hands explore his body, touching him everywhere and Adam does what he's wanted to do since he first saw him - he sinks his hands into that hair and pulls him closer. 

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" Angelo asks when they come up for air, their heavy breathing mixing with the night noises. "Fuck me hard, yeah?"

Adam whimpers. Fuck yes, his mind screams but later because right now he wants something else. 

Adam drops to his knees, his hands struggling with the belt. He takes a quick glance up to see confusion in Angelo's eyes. 

"This is what I want," Adam's huskily answers.

It takes a second before Angelo catches up, but then he shoves Adam's hands away and before Adam can make a protest, Angelo's jeans are sliding down his legs and a thick, hard cock is staring him in the face.

With his eyes on Angelo's face, Adam leans forward and takes him in his mouth, moaning when his tongue licks the precum from the slit. 

"Oh fuck yeah," Angelo gasps, he leans forward to place one hand against the wall, his other going to the back of Adam's head. "Suck me," he whispers as his eyes close shut.

Adam sucks hard, his head sliding up and down the length of him. His own eyes close and his hands grip Angelo's ass, pushing him further down his throat. 

God, there's nothing like giving head. Hearing the sounds the guy makes when your tongue laps at him. Tasting him when you suck on his head. Watching his muscles strain when he holds back the urge to let loose and go wild.

Angelo feels so good. Hard and warm, leaking precum at a steady pace. The grunts, the pleas, the way his hand slightly tugs on his hair are feeding his own arousal. 

"Oh yeah, just like that," and more incoherent sounds fall from Angelo's lips. 

Adam stops his movement as Angelo's hips start to thrust. This is what he craved tonight. A man fucking his mouth, not giving a shit that he's Adam the singer. Not treating him with kid gloves. Using him for his own pleasure and the hell with Adam's. 

Angelo moves both hands to Adam's head as he pumps faster and deeper, touching the back of his throat. He closes his eyes and lets himself be manhandled, so much power in surrendering, forgetting everything except the cock in your mouth and the hands on your head. 

Angelo holds his face still and Adam swallows around him. A second later, thick streams of semen fill his mouth and another whimper leaves him. Tastes so good just like he knew it would. He could almost cum from it.

Angelo's breathing stutters and his body shakes, once, twice, three times before he pulls out of Adam's mouth.

Adam gasps for breath, his throat and jaw a little soar. He licks his lips and just now notices the soreness in his knees. 

Angelo pulls him up with a muttered, "Jesus", before claiming his lips in a wild kiss. 

Angelo slips his hands down Adam's pants and it only takes a couple of strokes before Adam's cumming in his pants, biting Angelo's lip in the process. 

"Christ," Angelo whispers. 

Adam laughs because the situation just hit him. He never once thought about cameras or any of the other bullshit, but he can't make himself care right now.

"What's so funny?" Angelo says but his voice is light with humor. Angelo doesn't give him time to answer. "Want to come home with me?" he asks, kissing his way along Adam's jaw until he can nibble on Adam's ear. "We can get cleaned up. I can fix us something to eat. Then we can fuck."

"Are you going to hold me down?" Adam asks.

"If you want," Angelo says against his neck.

"I want."


End file.
